Hogwarts Reunion
by oo.justbecause.oo
Summary: Threeshot. Harry Potter and everyone who had been in his year at Hogwarts have a school reunion. Several funny and unexpected things are promised. Please Review! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Harry glanced at the mirror nervously. His dark hair was, as usual, pointing in all different directions. His glasses were slightly askew, which he fixed, while his fingers fidgeted with the ends of his crimson scarf which was wound around his neck.

At first, when he had heard of the news, Harry had been ecstatic, while Ginny had started to plan shopping, with a reluctant Hermione. Ron of course had quickly forgotten about it, as soon as his stomach had emitted a very loud and demanding noise.

It had been almost seven years since the War and nothing had pretty much changed. Harry's scar had faded, leaving only a light impression on his forehead, which was almost always covered up by strands of his hair. He and Ginny had got along quite well and were preparing to submit their names as a current couple to the Ministry's Marriage Law system. (After the War, the Ministry had taken precautions in making sure that the wizarding race did not die out. Meaning that everyone under the age of thirty had to marry to someone before the eight years preceding the law was over. However, unmarried couples could submit their names and some paperwork to ensure that they stayed together. So long as they married before the due date. ) It was a reasonable and justified proposal and they were given plenty of time. The Malfoy family had faded out of society in the past few years, with less and less newspapers bothering to report their numerous 'scandals'.

Hermione was engaged to Ron (big surprise) and George was engaged to Angelina Johnson. Neville and Luna were also dating and rumours were that Millicent Bulstrode's father had offered two million galleons to any young man (pureblood of course) who would marry her. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had shared a good laugh together at this news.

And now, he had (well, everyone had) received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a school reunion. This was why he was paying particular attention to his appearance. Although it didn't seem to matter with the press whether he stepped out onto the streets wearing trackies and barefooted with his eyes blinking sleepily or caught accidentally entering the witches' bathroom… It seemed everywhere he went, the journalists, the cameras and the eagerly waiting Self-Writing Quills would be right behind him. And when they did find something to make the front-page, it was usually something embarrassing. His mate, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would be splitting their sides and rolling around on the floor everytime.

Sighing, Harry tore his eyes away from the now sniggering mirror and strode over to the living room. Ginny was there, in a splendid light orange dress, her fiery red hair curling down her back and her bare shoulders covered with a light honey-coloured shawl. She stood up and smiled widely, her eyes shooting to his hair. Ginny pulled out her wand and managed to coax Harry's sprawling hair into a acceptable state, and additionally smoothing out the creases on his shirt.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I wonder if everyone will actually come?" Ginny replied, linking her arm with Harry's as they Apparated together to Ron and Hermione's house. They had arranged to meet up with them and go together.

Both Harry and Ginny appeared with a loud _crack_, in Ron's living room, startling Hermione.

"Yeouch!" Hermione complained, as the tea she had been pouring had slopped all over her.

"Sorry!" Harry exclaimed while Ron, who had been struggling with his sock, suddenly appeared and sprinted towards Hermione, nearly tripping over Ginny's feet. He examined Hermione's hand while Ginny cleared the mess with her wand. Hermione rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"C'mon Ron! I'll be alright. We're going to be late and Harry and Gin are waiting for us! And oh my goodness have you been wasting all this time trying to put my sock on?" Hermione scolded.

Several minutes later, a still somewhat sheepish-looking Ron took Hermione's hand and apparated with Harry and Ginny to the Hogwarts Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is dedicated to **_**mochaswirl**_** and **_**Aryia-elle**_** for being the first people to review. Oh and in the previous chapter I accidentally ended with Hogwarts Hall when it was supposed to be a surprise. :P This isn't one of my best, but I would like to finish this two-shot.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this.**

_

* * *

_

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all arrived at the Lake. This was the place where everyone was supposed to meet up.

The moon was out, a shining circle on the surface of the Lake and shimmering as small waves undulated across it. It was a nice, warm evening, with playful breezes swirling about their ankles.

They quickly realised that they were the first ones there, so Hermione magicked up some benches and they all sat on it comfortably, waiting for the rest of their classmates to arrive.

"So, it's been what, six or seven years since we went to school and about two since we last saw Neville and Luna? D-Do you reckon everyone'll come?" Ron asked, looking down and playing with Hermione's fingers.

"Well, I don't really expect everyone to be there, you know? But I suppose a lot of people won't miss out on the chance to flaunt their achievements and of course, many people would be curious, too." Harry replied, looking down too. Ginny stroked his hair.

There was silence they each thought about their unachieved dreams that were sought in their school days.

For Harry, he had wanted to be an Auror, but not taking the NEWT exam had severely damaged his hopes. These days, he believed that he had lost his chance. Harry had pointedly refused the offer of becoming Minister of Magic, which was offered to him at the end of last year. He had remarked on it, saying how easily they forgot the blind regime Cornelius Fudge had created, shunting Harry and fears of Voldemort aside. They hadn't want to accept the truth, but tried to ridicule it, convincing the public for a whole year that Harry the poor, attention-seeking scar-headed boy, who was orphaned at an early age and who had hidden behind Dumbledore's back. And now, they were asking him to work at the very place it had started! And it was also where Sirius, his godfather, had died because of his stupid mistake… (Harry mentally shoved that thought away; it did no good to dwell on the past) Right now, he had no job. (He could have, at the Ministry. They were always sending owls to him begging him to take up another job or another high position.) So he was living literally on his parent's vault in Gringotts.

Ginny had wanted to be an Auror too, but was postponing any final decisions for Harry's sake. She knew he was having a hard time.

Ron took after his father, Arthur Weasley, and worked at the Ministry in the department where they looked out for Muggle interests. It was actually more in memory of his father, who had passed away two years after the War had finally ended, than in personal gain or interest. Fortunately, he had Hermione, who was given the title 'Smartest Witch of the Year' every year, and like the tactful girl she was, Hermione knew how to comfort him. Ron had slowly eased out of his shell and had even started making a few typical Ronald Weasley's roll-your-eyes jokes and comments.

Hermione said awkwardly, "Um.. well, um… oh! Did you hear about – "

There was a loud _crack_. All four turned around: Neville and Luna had appeared, holding hands. Catching sight of Harry, Ginny and Hermione's knowing grins, they blushed and hastily pulled away and Neville (whose face was as red as a ripe tomato) shoved his hand into his robes.

"Hello, nice to see you! I didn't know you were bringing Grollop Birbles!", Luna said, observing the apparently occupied space beside Harry, "did you know that they can swallow a cow-"

Hermione interrupted Luna's dreamy banter, amidst Harry and Ginny's chuckles and Ron's guffaws, "It really has been a long time hasn't it? Neville, I heard you took up the position of a Professor at Hogwarts! Hmm, let me guess, it's Herbology isn't it?" She was talking hurriedly now, to drown out the sound of Ron splitting his sides as he rolled on the grass. Neville nodded happily.

"I-I-I'm sorry but could you please repeat that last bit Luna?" Ron choked, laughing even harder when Ginny fell off the bench.

Luna started to open her mouth when Harry rescued Hermione.

"Oh look! Someone's arrived!"

Sure enough, the happily laughing group moved towards the trees where they thought they heard the sound of someone apparating. Ron was still convulsing and while Hermione sighed, Harry grinned and put his arm over Ginny's shoulders, who was having trouble breathing as well.

Their smiles vanished abruptly when they saw who had just arrived.

Yes, it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

He still had the same slick blonde hair, pointed chin and pale grey eyes. But Draco's faced had altered subtly. There were creases on his forehead, where there had been none and a slight shading under his eyes and of course, he had grown taller. (Although, Ron still towered over him by a couple of inches, which he took liberty to point out later)

When seeing the shocked, frozen stances of (Draco mentally edited the names) the famous Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die, Poor-As-Dirt Weasley, Mudblood Granger, (he paused here, reminiscing the Bat Bogey Hex that was performed on him in his fifth year) She-Weasley and Longbottom with his loony girlfriend: Luna.

Draco smirked.

This broke the ice immediately. Harry and the others melted out of their positions and stood uncomfortably, each respectively wishing that the ground would open up and swallow them.

Unexpectedly, Draco saved them.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Again.

One by one, people started arriving with loud whip-like sounds, alerting everyone of a new presence. There were loud chorus's of names as people rushed around, recognising everyone and stopping to say hello.

Hermione and Ginny made a beeline to the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati, who were chatting animatedly to a certain Bulgarian…

When Harry saw Seamus and Dean, he immediately grabbed Ron and yanked him over to where they were standing.

"Harry!" Seamus roared as he clapped Harry on the back. He greeted Ron in the same fashion. Dean however, remained standing stiffly, his eyes not betraying any kind of emotion.

"S'matter with him?" Ron asked, a little disappointed, gesturing at Dean. He waved a hand over Dean's face exaggeratedly.

"Um… Dean got the full force of an Obliviate spell cast by a Death Eater we were going after. Hasn't been the same since." Seamus said calmly, avoiding Harry and Ron's horrified looks.

"Wh-When d-did this happen?" Harry stuttered, unable to tear his eyes away from Dean's awfully blank face and empty eyes. Ron was still gazing in shock, his eyes fixed on Seamus' mouth as he formed the words.

"A couple of months ago. I wanted Dean to at least meet you. I thought maybe he would…" Seamus trailed off.

Harry and Ron were shaken out of their reverie by … Harry's ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang.

"Hi Harry!" Cho smiled warmly at him. She misunderstood the look on his face for surprise.

"I know, I have changed a lot. Did you hear about – "

"'Arry! Ron! 'S been a lon' time. Why didn' ya keep in touch?"

"HAGRID!" Harry and Ron yelled. They hugged, well tried to, the giant as he clumsily patted them on their heads.

"We've missed you Hagrid! What have you been doing all this time?"

"Well, I… um… sorta hung aroun' a bit…" He replied gruffly.

"HAGRID!" A head of fiery red and bushy brown pushed past the gathering crowds to reach their beloved friend who stood a good four heads taller than anyone else and wasn't hard to miss.

While they hugged and chatted, Harry asked the girls whom they had met.

"Well, let's see, we've met Padma and Parvati – did you know they were living in America all this time? – we've met Vik-," Hermione elbowed Ginny in the ribs, "sorry… we've met Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick (Hermione insisted), Angelina and oh, did you hear about Dean?"

The boys nodded glumly, still unable to get over the news.

"I know, its such a shame…"

Over the next few minutes, Harry was bustled along through the ecstatic and noisy crowd, meeting up with friends whom he hadn't seen in _ages_ and nodding to some passing Slytherins. He felt that it was going too quickly and was more than a little overwhelmed.

Over in the Slytherin area, everyone noted that Pansy was shrieking and gushing over Draco as he smirked and talked to Blaise, Goyle and Theo Nott. (Hermione had even sniggered when she saw this, and Harry swore she had said under her breath, "…still looks like a pug, clinging onto that git")

In time, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and placed the tip of her wand on her throat and managed to bring everyone in order.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts reunion! Now that you have had a chance to meet your fellow peers, it is time for the celebratory feast!" Admist the loud cheers, for everyone had missed the extravagant Hogwarts feasts, Ron's stomach agreed very audibly.

Everyone pelted towards the little boats, bobbing in the Lake. Ron seized Hermione's hand and jumped into the boat. Harry's stomach complained. He began to run too, with Ginny in tow.

When everyone had settled into the boats, the Professor waved her wand and all the little boats sped off into the direction of the castle.

Hermione laughed in exhilaration as the boat skimmed across the Lake, bringing back memories of their first year. Harry grinned as the wind combed its cool fingers through his hair, playing with his clothes and tangling itself in Ginny's long crimson hair. It felt good to be back.

**I know, I know, I really meant to finish this last chapter, but it was getting too long and I thought I should update. I have nearly finished the FINAL chapter and will upload it on Tuesday. (Today is Sunday) Promise.**

**Please review, it doesn't take very long and it really makes me feel happy when reading them. (I might update it earlier if I get more than 10 reviews…:P)**


	3. Please?

Hi!

I'm sorry for those who thought this was a new chapter, by the way!

I would just like to ask people who are reading this and have read this threeshot so far, to suggest some ways to end this. I have a sort of hazy idea in mind, but would much appreciate it if everyone pressed the review button and told me what they think. I will listen to each and every one.

I am begging you!! Takes two seconds! Please please please…

\/


End file.
